Pre-Season Tournament 2023–24
July 2023 preview Yeovil Town accepted an invitation to return to the European International Cup, hosted in Holland this year. Yeovil Town shared a group with Ajax '(''Netherlands), Girona FC''' (Spain) and''' PSV''' (Netherlands). Season Welcome From Sascha Krause "So we've had a pretty busy off-season... Up until now, we have signed 6 players, with 2 more expected before our first game of pre-season against Ajax. This drastic change in personnel was coming and it is something we have anticipated in advance. What's important for us is to focus on making Yeovil Town and Huish Park a fortress. Therefore, we have favoured bringing in experienced players who can immediately help us achieve that. But we have also picked up a couple of highly-rated prospects to cover ourselves in the long-term. We have a number of fantastic talent at the club, but up until now, they were expected to do everything without much cover. We're looking to buy them time whilst adding some much-needed competition to certain positions. The biggest news of the summer is the departure of Lovre Benkovic. We're sad to see him go, but we got a great deal from Chelsea. £70,000,000 and Callum Hudson-Odoi means that we are immediately able to cover his loss with an equally talented player whilst receiving funds to add to our war chest. Callum was vital to a deal being worked out as he is someone we have wanted at the club for a few years now. Still only 22-years old, he has so much to offer and I have no doubt that he will finally establish himself now he's at a team where he will get to play every week. As we're planning on shifting the team tactically, as the three at the back presented a lot of problems for us at times, we needed to make acquisitions to offer great tactical flexibility. This year, we'll set up with a 4-2-3-1 but with certain positions having very defined roles. Our LW, Callum, will have the freedom of the pitch to do whatever he thinks best in the moment. The RM will be more industrial and will require a single-minded player to both attack and defend at equal measure. Which is why I am pleased to announce the signing of James Ward-Prowse for £25,000,000 from Southampton! He will take the vacated #7 from Reece Browne and will be expected to be our delivery machine from the right. He has proven himself to be one of the best dead-ball specialists in the Premier League as well as being a fantastic dribbler. Only 28-years old, James will be the mainstay figure of our team for many years to come, I am certain. Speaking of specialists, we can also welcome 33-year old Gylfi Sigurdsson! His contract expired at Schalke this year and for us, this was a no brainer. His legs aren't what they once were, but he can be a huge asset for us in the Europa League and he can add some real quality late into various games. He might not be able to get around, but technically, he is possibly the best player in the squad. A veteran of the game and his presence in the dressing room can't be understated for the kids. Speaking of kids, we're hoping to wrap up a deal soon for Rhian Brewster from Liverpool. The 23-year old Striker was on the market and for about £17,500,000 it was a no brainer. S. Mounie isn't getting any younger and with R. Seager set to depart the club, we needed depth and competition. He has electric pace and an eye for goal. I was impressed with his performance against us on the last day of the season and identified him as someone I would love to have at the club. I am thrilled we have got him! The next three signings were made purely for their experience and quality. Muhamed Besic (£5,000,000 from Everton) and Conor Coady (£6,000,000 from Wolves) are true giants who can help out the team at times where their experience will be needed. Right now, I don't plan for either of them to be starters, though they might certainly earn their place, but they will give our team the veneer of seasoned Premier League side as both of 30-years old. Conor, in particular, is a great signing for us as he is a powerful leader who will help our young CB's like Oxford and Davies. Then you have D. Welbeck who we picked up for £2,500,000 from Arsenal. He hasn't featured much over these past few years as he is often smitten with injuries. But he's a great personality and he has plenty to give when he is fit. More importantly, he has played under some of the best managers in the game and has won plenty. He can help bring a winning mentality because we're certainly going to aim to win as much as we can this year. Finally... I present our final signing for the window. 28-year old Isaac Hayden from Newcastle, arriving for £10,000,000 provides us with some much deeper depth for DM. Lasse Sorensen still features in my first team plans, but I am hoping to move him towards CM so that we can better utilise his passing range (and consequently, moving Dru into the AM role where he will compete with Marwin and Sigurdsson). Hayden is more defensively focused so together, the two should make a great defensive duo. The two can then rotate with Besic and Kelly as fixtures pile up. It's a lot of new players coming and a lot of old faces leaving. This is why we have been working hard through the summer to get our incomings wrapped up as quickly as possible (players will leave once suitable offers come in). We need the full pre-season to work on chemistry and bonding so that we can do our best to avoid instances where teams have failed to adapt once making a large number of signings at the expense of a high profile transfer. Our full 32-man squad is below (as per the new regulations...). Although, Sowunmi has not travelled as he's working back in England in England to develop his fitness. He wants to stay and fight for his place, which I can respect. As for everyone else, I'll do my best to give everyone minutes as we look to come back in the best shape possible ahead of the new season!" 32-man Squad Group Stage: MD1 Ajax Post-match Interview "That was a good game to break the ice with. It started off a little rough, but in the end, we managed to pull" out the result. It was a great debut for Callum and James who combined for the first goal. Sorensen really ran the show from CM which was pleasing to see! It was also nice for Blind to return to his former team! There's plenty left to discover about this team but I think we're off to a good start. In the next game, we'll see Sigurdsson and Brewster make their debut along with Academy kids Ed Turner and Callum Edwards Group Stage: MD2 PSV Post-match Interview "What a hectic game. If we are being honest, their first 5 goals came through the fact we had a backline who have never played together starting as well as Schram, who didn't paint himself in the best light, it must be said. But focusing on our own game, there was plenty of positives! The most promising highlight was Sigurdsson. He played the full 90 minutes and registered a goal and an assist (one of which was direct from the corner which Besic headed home). This proves exactly my point. You can't overstate the importance of a luxury player in the team who knows how to manipulate the ball to his own will. His first assist was a pinpoint cross right to Kelly. It's a tool that has seldom been in our team until now. I have full confidence that he and James will pick up plenty of assists this season! In the next game, we'll play a stronger team for the majority of the match before switching up the team a little. We want to progress in this tournament so it's important we get the result." Group Stage: MD3 Girona FC Post-match Interview "It's pretty frustrating that our tournament has come to an end already, but we had a good run. Our focus was purely on our own game and there was a lot of encouraging signs. With another 2 goals from corners today, taking our tally to four in three, I can say for certain that this season we are going to provide a bigger threat from set-pieces which I am looking forward too. But this was a good game, though it irks me slightly that we conceded from a corner ourselves. There is also Yearwood's injury, though he'll be back early next month so we'll be fine." Transfer Window Transfers In In Out Contract News * M. Reuvers extended his contract until 2028 * T. James extended his contract until 2028 * C. Davis extended his contract until 2028 * E. Carter extended his contract until 2028 * D. Kelly extended his contract until 2028 * D. Sanchez extended his contract until 2028 * G. Morgan extended his contract until 2028 * F. Schram extended his contract until 2027 * D. Osei Yaw extended his contract until 2027 * C. Christie extended his contract until 2026 * L. Mancuso extended his contract until 2026 * O. Sowunmi extended his contract until 2026 YeoLaTengo Monthly Review Not quite the tournament we were all hoping for, but the performances on the pitch were promising and not as bad as it might look judging from the results! The new signings all looked sharp. James Ward-Prowse looks like a game-changer already and is certain to be a key figure for the team for both this year and all those that follow! Callum Hudson-Odoi had a mixed pre-season but he looked dangerous each time he was on the ball. It might take some time for him to find his feet, but he'll definitely get there once he bags himself a couple of goals and builds his confidence. The rest of the signings all looked quality too. The team has a unique look and feel that we've not experienced here at Huish Park before and the question on everyone's is just how quickly can they blend together and what could that become in its potential? Once August rolls around, we will begin our season at home to Cardiff City, which as far as opening fixtures go, is a nice game to measure our progress against last season while laying down a marker for all future ambitions. But the squad looks like it will be ready. A number of contracts have been worked out for a lot of players, our transfer activity looks set (minus a few looking for loans) and it's time to go again! Expected First XI for the season: GK: Ruben Blanco RB: Cyrus Christie CB: Reece Oxford CB: Daley Blind LB: Antonee Robinson DM: Isaac Hayden CM: Lasse Sorensen AM: Dru Yearwood LW: Callum Hudson-Odoi ST: Steve Mounie RM: James Ward-Prowse